


She Wasn't Good Enough for Him (Wait! No, she was)

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 3 Years, Broken Hearts, Charity Gala, Internship, Love Stories, architect, not good enough, some loves are too great- so they end in tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Annabeth was amazing, too good for most men. But, perfect for him. But that's not what he thought. Percy deals with pressure and heartbreak of letting someone go. Annabeth has to deal with Percy distancing himself. And they both have to deal with meddling millionaires. One-Shot. (Inspired by "She Wasn't Good Enough For Him" by Reba McEntire.) Fluff inn the beginning :/
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Juniper/Grover Underwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	She Wasn't Good Enough for Him (Wait! No, she was)

Annabeth was not Percy's best friend, that title went to Grover a 5'9 brown eyed brunet with a passion for saving the earth. She wasn't Percy's best bro, either. That went to Jason Grace the future head of Zeus' Express.

Annabeth wasn't his sisterly figure, that the spot was already taken. And that would be weird considering everything they've done.

She was, however, the recipient of his midnight calls, usually containing his long rambles, that usually went on for at least an hour.

She was the one that went to get him when he was too wasted to get himself back home. She thought it was because he trusted her to see him like that, vulnerable and weak.

Their relationship wasn't purely platonic, in fact they had quite a few hook ups, all of them at her small apartment.

Everything about them was different, they talked and knew more about each other than the average fuck buddy, and they didn't fuck enough to be called that.

The best way to describe the relationship was a man leading on a hopeful girl.

* * *

**Brrrrrrring. Brrrrrrring. Brrrrrrring.**

I hit the annoying green button before my peace can be further destroyed.

"What do you want?" I grumble, while simultaneously praying it isn't someone I know professionally.

"Your amazing company." Annabeth teases.

"I hate you" I groan even louder into the pillow.

Annabeth scoffs "You weren't saying that last night."

I smile, just her voice fills me with energy for the rest of the day.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. I'm going to get ready, happy?"

I can hear her laughter, tinkling and merry, as I push myself out of bed and into the shower.

I put my phone on the speaker and start my process of getting ready.

Rubbing in the soap, I look around for the shampoo she insists makes my hair look sexy. I grab a bottle and study it; it was lemon citrus shampoo. Annabeth's shampoo. She's been staying over a lot for the past few weeks or so.

Whether it was to help me with my nightmares or to prep me for a big meeting she was always here when I called her.

Ever-constant, and steady.

If she was a hill, stubborn, proud and constant. I was the sea, relentless, always moving and never doing what is wanted. But powerful, powerful as hell.

I start combing my hair when Annabeth chimes up.

"You done, yet?"

"Don't you have a life? I snipe, shrugging on my suit jacket

"Yes, a very busy one. A life that is an 1 hour train ride away, so while your lazy ass is still sleeping. I'm fighting off creeps who can't keep their hands to themselves while being your personal assistant."

"I should hire you." I muse, and for a second, I consider being worried about the creeps but I quickly dismiss the notion. She can take care of herself.

Besides, I like what we have too much, if I hire her. We'd have to be professional.

"No thank you," she says quickly, like she was afraid I was actually offering. Then almost like an afterthought, she says in her teasing tone "Sir."

Hearing her this happy, did a funny thing to my stomach. I couldn't bring myself to eat.

Her eyes were probably sparkling right now, like the silver lining in a stormy cloud. I wish I was video calling her to actually see her, but for now hearing her will have to do.

**-Percy-**

"G-Grover?" I ask trying to swallow back my shock.

"P-Percy?" he says back mockingly, putting his hands of his furry hips.

"Should I call my beautician or..."

"Oh, shut up!" he mumbles an excuse and lumbers back into his room.

I continue my brisk pace, trying to focus myself on more pressing matters.

"Hold it." Piper calls out, hears clacking quickly. I falter and eventually stop. But I fail to keep the annoyance from my face. "Tone it down Jackson. Just a reminder that tonight is my charity gala and that you still haven't rsvp'd.

"I'm going!"

"With a plus one?"

"Yes, I'm bringing... Grover."

"No, you're not." Grover says stalking past me. "I'm going to take Juniper to Broadway, because that's what boyfriends with girlfriends do. Treat their lady right." He says pointedly.

And I just knew he was talking about Annabeth; he was always on me about leading her on and liking her back but never doing anything about it. He thinks I'm doing her wrong by not being clear with my intentions.

But he doesn't understand that Annabeth knows me better than anyone else. She knows what I want before I know I want it.

"I treat Annabeth right."

Grover stops, only a few steps away "I didn't say anything about Annabeth."

I spare Piper a glance, trying to gauge whether she was interested in following our conversation or not. She was simply studying her new manicure, but I can tell she is paying attention.

"Grover, just let it go." I grip my hair, tempted to rip it out from the roots.

"No." his stubborn gaze clashed with mine.

"Fine," I glance at my watch "just not her and not now."

"Right here and right now." he says his furry shag carpet pants with hooves hopped. Literally hopped.

I receive a call from Annabeth, I hold a finger up to Grover and mouth "not a word".

"Annie, now is not a good time." I say into the phone.

"Don't call me Annie," her voice says lightheartedly and my head snaps up to see her sauntering towards us eyes flashing dangerously like a steel sword flashing under the sunlight, "and if you don't leave in two minutes, you're going to be late. Must I need to drag you everywhere?"

I'm sure her question was rhetorical, but I answer anyway.

"I offered you a job." I mumble

I can feel 3 glares on me, one heated, one icy and one annoyed.

I decide to meet Annabeth's annoyed glare first, and that is when I noticed how dressed-up she was. Her pencil skirt showing enough leg to make her desirable but still the modest knee length. Her shirt was a sky blue, making her grey eyes look like stormy night, not that I noticed. Her honey blonde hair piled at an elegant bun at the top of her head, making her look graceful, dangerous, and intelligent.

She sees me ogling her and rolls her eyes, but some pink does dust her cheeks.

"Keep it in your pants, loser." she scolds me, shooting me a wink before giving Grover a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

**-A.C-**

"Keep it in your pants, loser." I tell the blatantly staring Percy, trying to fight the heat in my cheeks.

"Are you a satyr?" I ask as I give him his customary peck on the cheek.

He throws his hands up "Finally! Someone who gets it."

I eye the brunette, she was beautiful. No doubt, was she with Percy? Did he sleep with her?

We weren't exclusive and we weren't even strictly "fuck buddies" either, but that didn't stop me from feeling that ache of jealousy and hurt.

She soothes all of my worries when she smiles warmly and says: "Hi, I'm Piper McLean, head of Aphrodite's, and fiancée to Jason Grace.". I can see her secret message though, encoded for just me to understand.

"Don't worry sister, he's all yours." and "I don't want him, you can have him".

I grin a her sheepishly, and hug her lightly planting to air kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Hello, it's a pleasure. I'm Annabeth Chase, aspiring architect." I say evenly "I envy your makeup." I comment, going stepping to the side so that my back wasn't completely to Grover and Percy.

She laughs good naturedly. "So, you're the infamous Annabeth."

I lift an eyebrow "Infamous?"

Before Piper can complete her statement, I was grabbed by the waist and pulled back into a hard chest. His salty sea scent, invaded my nostrils and I leaned into him, only slightly. Percy.

"Percy, you've been bragging about me?" I tease, twisting myself out of his grasp.

He grins at me, with hooded eyes "Always." I have to force a shiver down.

His watch beeps twice, my eyes dart towards the time. We were late. Well, he was late.

Cursing, Percy smooths his hair and jacket as he tugs on my hand towards our awaiting ride.

"You didn't answer my question. Piper calls out as she keeps pace with us. Not looking winded in the least, I shoot her a sympathetic glance which she brushes aside with a slight roll of her eyes.

"What question?" Percy asks, typing into his phone.

"Are you bringing a plus one?"

"Where is it?" he mumbles, only half paying attention, reading something off his phone.

"At the Angel Orensanzs Foundation for the Arts in Lower East Side, Manhattan.

I can't breathe.

Stopping abruptly and upsetting Percy's pace, I tug him to a stop. Keeping my eyes on Piper McLean.

"The Angel Orensanzs?" I ask, finding it hard to breathe.

She grins at me "Right, you are an architect..."

I just nod eagerly, not bothering to correct her.

Piper grins triumphantly at Percy "Looks like you have your plus 1. We can talk details in the car, need a ride?"

I don't bother sparing Percy a look. "Yes, please."

She offers me her arms which I eagerly take.

And off we went, and I only look back once wearing a smile big enough to break my face.

**-Percy-**

I watch her leave, a new pep in her step. Her brilliant smile still clear in my mind.

She just left, didn't ask if I would be ok by myself. Didn't even say goodbye. I didn't like it, feeling so replaceable. Like she didn't need me anymore.

Like she never did.

"Stings doesn't it?" Grover asks, carefully slinging his arm over my shoulder as to not wrinkle my suit.

"It's like she didn't even need me." Slipped out of my mouth, I locked my jaw to stop any more of my word vomit.

He pats my shoulder, untangling himself from me. It was slightly awkward due to my rivaling him by height by a good 5 inches but that didn't deter him. "Well, now you know how it feels."

How it feels? Why should I? Is he implying that...?

"Grover, man, of course I need you, you are my best friend. Jason, we're not like that. We're just bros. He has got nothing on you-"

He has never seen someone's face turn as red as his did. He looked annoyed, surprised, exasperated but also like he had a lot to say and he was ready to let it rip.

"No, you dense sasquatch!"

I decide not to comment on his unique but hurtful insult. "What do you mean-"

"Annabeth!" he explodes his face bright red with pent up anger and bottled up annoyance. And I knew there was no way I was going to make the meeting.

"You guys have been doing this dance of chicken for years, YEARS! Do you know how heartbreaking it is to see her just get used like that? To throw away everything just to be close to you. She could be world-famous but she sticks around because she feels the electricity in between you guys! And she knows that you feel it too."

He was shaking and now that he had me cornered, I actually thought over his words.

Throw away everything to be close to you

"She rejected her idol, Athena, just because you were going through your rough times."

Shutupshutupshutupshutup.

"She is so inlove that she can't see how you are treating her."

I feel the anger boil over me, trying to burn down my guilt, grief and logic. Of course, she was better off without me, she was Annabeth.

Amazing Annabeth who could burn down the world and rebuild it by scratch, if she wanted to.

Alluring Annabeth who turned head wearing sweats or her business attire.

Aspiring Architect Annabeth who was always there for me.

She was selfless, beautiful, intelligent, of course she didn't need me. But that she wanted me, that wasn't right.

She could do so much better. My anger died down as quickly as it raised.

"You have to choose, man." Grover finally finishes, his face back to its normal temperature.

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though I knew. I needed somebody else to say it, omit it into the world. I wasn't strong enough to do it myself, not yet.

"You've been doing her wrong, you won't let her go or let her in. You know what she wants you to do, but she doesn't know what you want. So, decide before someone goes up to her and shows her how she ought to be treated."

"I-I need to process this." I swallow thickly and wave Grover off. He had to go, and I had to process this.

Taking the stairs, I was in my room within minutes, panting from racing up all those flights of stairs.

**-A.C-**

"Annabeth, I'm glad to see that you have come to your senses."

I accept her warm greeting, despite the butterflies at war in my stomach and throat.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, ma'am."

Artemis who was lounging in the corner, a suspiciously young-looking girl just tilts her head. "Is it because of that boy?"

I kept my gaze on my folder, black and leather. Crisp sides.

The sides were starting to blur, the color paling and blending into each other. My eyes burned from staring to long.

Some skinny arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

Her firewood scent filled my nostrils and I tried my best not to stiffen. She was a good woman, with an honest trade. She was an interior designer, known for her homey designs and visions. She used to be part of the Olympians, when she opted out. They were too corrupt and power hungry for her taste, the street would say. I didn't know her truth.

"Listen dear, Artemis may be a little biased on this topic, but he has been doing you all wrong. You do know that, right?"

Artemis was indeed biased; she ran a really brutal women defense program, in where traumatized girls with bad experiences with boys can join and become their own independent woman. I would call them extreme feminists, but that wouldn't be accurate. Feminists were people who believed that men and women were equal. The huntress', they believed that they were better, and that men were the scum of the earth. They didn't just exclude men though, they excluded all-romance.

When I first got in contact with Athena, I was a bright-eyed independent lady, Artemis wanted to recruit me. I refused, even before I met Percy I knew I wanted to love and be loved.

I remained silent, not knowing how to answer her. I know what we had wasn't fair. Not to me, at least. But, was it so terrible to say, that I didn't mind? I mean, I know throwing your life away for a boy was not ok, and part of the reason I didn't date during high school. But this was Percy, my possible soulmate. And, I sincerely believe that one day he will see me as more than just...whatever we were.

Athena sighed: her face scrunched up with frustration. She shot the Olympian women a withering look. And opened her mouth to properly make them leave when the door swung open revealing a cloud of glitter perfume and hairspray. Aphrodite. The most glamorous of the bunch.

I dart my eyes back to Athena, who's jaw was set "Out. All of you. Out!"

The Olympian make their way out, and I got to follow when she stops me.

"Not you, Annabeth."

I sit down, praying that she will offer me a position which requires me to stay in NY.

The Fates weren't so lenient.

"I know you have your reasons to stay. Believe me, I do. But I'm boarding that plane tomorrow morning and if you're not there," she exhales without taking breathe "I'm going to have to leave without you."

I nod mutely. She smiles wanly and hands me the ticket. All in vain, I wasn't going on that trip. And she knew it, but she was still offering, I take it anyway.

She flicks her wrist, to some this one be rude. But not me, I understood her better than most interns. Probably why she wanted me to come so bad.

I leave, carefully folding the ticket. I tucked it into my bag. A little memento of this moment wouldn't hurt. I stride out of the room and walk as briskly as possible, not wanting to let Artemis dig into my love life.

She didn't. Aphrodite, however, did.

I didn't know it was possible to elegantly kidnap someone, but then again I wasn't known for hanging around that Olympian all that often. Or at all. The only reason I knew it was her was due to all the magazines featuring her newest look and trend. Last year she was all about the pearls. Bringing back Monroe. Now she was into Gold. Gold. Gold. GGold-digger

Oops?

"This is cozy." She tells me sweetly, but I understand the meaning. She was willing to wait. I, however, wasn't.

"It's a little stuffy. If you ask me." I respond breezily.

I look over and make eye contact with Piper. She was by my side within seconds.

"Mom." Piper addresses sweetly, but her chin tenses significantly, like saying those words caused her extreme discomfort.

"Dear!" Aphrodite greets enthusiastically, enveloping her in perfume and thin arms. "Still in that phase?". Aphrodite touches one if Piper's perfectly done braids threaded with a electric blue feather.

Piper smiles "Yes, mom. The phase that is currently taking over magazines and making you an extra thousand."

Aphrodite blinks owlishly, and I quickly understood that she had no idea what was going on.

"Ah well. I left that business behind for a reason."

I move to step away, when Aphrodite turns to me.

"I was just talking to this charming young lady."

Piper hums in agreement. "Yes, but I'm afraid we already have plans."

"I beg your pardon?"

I cut in quickly "We met this morning."

"We were going to go shopping for Piper's gala."

I keep talking "I'm Percy's plus one."

I look away ashamed of my blabber mouth and miss Aphrodite's reaction to my words.

But her voice sounds sour "Well, then you better get going."

Piper doesn't hesitate and soon we were sitting in the limo.

Piper and I talk at the same time. "I'm sorry." "Whoa".

We were in hysterical laughter the rest of the way to the shop.

**-A.C-**

Piper hums indulgingly and shows me another dress, it was blue. Percy's favorite color on me. I add that dress to the growing pile, I was only going to buy one of course. But I wanted to feel like Piper for a moment. Undeniably and unrestrainedly beautiful and if it took 20 dresses to feel that way, well so be it.

I reach for the curtains but she stops me, pulling me towards a plush seat and placing her dainty hands and on my shoulders.

I try my best not to tense, I wasn't a very touchy person. But somehow, Piper didn't make it weird. Her touch was so sisterly and comforting that all I could do was sink further into the moment.

"My mom, Aphrodite, isn't stupid. She may not be the most agreeable, and she is definitely a you know what."

Slut? Whore? No regards for love despite being the self-proclaimed goddess of love?

"Lust, respelled?" I ask instead. Piper winces but nods.

"She may be that but she isn't stupid. And it may not seem like it, but she is a really passionate feminist. Well, more like she believes herself to be better than men, but she still likes them. Anyway, she seemed to sense that Percy was using you-"

"He isn't, our situation isn't ideal but I think that-" I cut myself off and clamp my jaw shut.

Piper puts her hands up defensively, but there was a glimmer in her eyes, not unlike Aphrodite.

"It's not my business, but you do want to look good, no?"

I look up, and blink. That was quick.

Piper was already moving and sorting through dresses.

She pushed aside the blue one with particular vigor and distaste. Bringing a smooth grey dress, it wasn't silver. But it was hard to deny the way it sparkled and changed shades, like the moon.

It wasn't revealing, or sexy at all. It was professional but beautiful. The type of dress I would have picked, before Percy.

I try it on, hesitantly, it was beautiful.

It was soft and fit me hugging me where there were curves and hanging where it should be hanging. My skirt left room for me to walk comfortably, and the fitted top delicately trace my every breath.

I inhale sharply, spinning loving the way the dress flared up around me. Like I was the center of its universe.

"It's on me." Piper states and before I could see the price; she plucked it off from the sleeve and started walking towards the cash register.

I would google it later then buy her something at least as half as expensive. Right now, though, I looked like a Queen. And for the first time in awhile I didn't mind not having a King.

**-Somewhere Else-**

"What do you mean?" Athena asks, her head tilted a fraction to the left. The only thing about her indicating emotion whatsoever.

"I know a way to get Annabeth to stay or well- leave for your internship."

"Knowing you it will involve a boy or sex."

Aphrodite glares tartly.

"I swear if you suggest I seduce her I'm going to kick you out of this room, she could be my daughter!"

The model stands and glares at her spitting out her words "I am helping you because I want to help Annabeth. That's it. Adieu!"

Then she leaves without letting Athena know of her "oh so-brilliant" plan.

**-Percy-**

I can see why Annabeth was so crazy about coming to Angel Orensanzs, it did live up to its reputation of being beautiful.

I was on guard all night; Annabeth hasn't shown up yet. Standing and talking to strangers was losing it charm quickly and it's only been 15 minutes. 9: 30 is when I downed my first drink.

Eventually, I find myself beside Jason Grace, CEO of Zeus' Airlines.

He kept going on and on about how lucky he is, that his fiancee is so beautiful, kind and talented. That she is doing so much for his business and career as she Is doing for his heart.

It was love drunk.

"See, now that I got a top of the line brand being shipped on my flights other brands are asking the same. It's insane! And, get this, I gained 20 % of what I have now in annual income, can you believe it? And we're not even married yet."

He was obviously tipsy bordering on drunk.

"How 'bout you? Do you have a special lady?"

I shake my head honestly "no."

"Maybe not officially, but are you guys you know... in love." he asks persistently.

"Even if we were, it couldn't be." Jason ignores me for a second focusing on something over my shoulder. "This isn't a world for people like her, she's not made for this-"

Jason cuts me off, looking at me, upset. "Percy, does your girl happen to have grey eyes and blonde hair by any chance?"

I spin around and see her. She was there standing in grey dress, eyes flashing. She made it after all.

I could feel Piper's icy glare, but all I could see was Annabeth. Annabeth in her grey dress, Annabeth with bright sad eyes.

I don't know all of what I did wrong, but I can see that I hurt her. And that was the worst feeling in the world.

**-A.C-**

Soon we were at the perfect place to talk.

Every word. Every breath leading up to this moment, and it would be wasted on goodbye. Not that he knew that this was it. But he had too? Right? This reeked of goodbye.

"Not made for this world, huh?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, his face open and handsome.

"Annabeth, you're amazing and beautiful and so intelligent..."

"But?" I prod, there was a 'but'.

"You're not good enough." I flinch back

He widens his eyes, realizing what he said. He quickly backtracks but I stop him.

"How long?"

He blinks, not used to the quick subject change, his face scrunched up and before he can ask for clarification I explain myself.

"How long did you know I wasn't good enough for you?" he protests but I cut him off with my own glare "How long were you leading me on?"

He falters "Too long."

I shake my head, his repentance, his guilt won't do anything for him now.

"This is why you never took me out in public, right? Why you never introduced me to anyone besides your mom? And you didn't even introduce me to her willingly. I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough for your family and your friends either, right?"

He was looking at me, horror all over his face.

"Did you ever even care?" I meant to demand, to make him answer me. To gain my closure. But my voice comes out whispery and meek.

He looks affronted, but he didn't have the right. I never told him _he_ wasn't good enough.

"Of course I care. I hurt you, I know I did. But I do care."

"I loved you." slips out of my mouth, he looks at me with beautiful sea eyes. "But, right now, I hate you too."

His eyes were pulling at me like the sea, begging me to understand.

Understand that he was justified in wasting 3 years of my life? In leading me on? I don't think I could, even if I wanted to.

I kiss his cheek "Goodbye Percy."

I leave the gala shortly, Piper tried to stop me, tried to convince me to stay for her sake. But, I needed to get to bed, I had an early flight to catch.

She sent me off with a kiss and her phone number, begging me to keep contact.

I agreed and left before anyone could stop me. But I felt his eyes on me even as I got in my taxi and rode off to my apartment.

**-Percy-**

Percy looked at the door blankly. Annabeth, his girl, no. Actually, she was never his. That is why she left, not because I pushed her away but because I never asked her to stay.

Piper's icy glare was just as chilly as before, he simply put his hand up.

"Don't reprimand me."

Jason looked uncomfortable "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No. I said it. I had it coming. She is free now, she is gonna change the world."

I can feel Piper's surprise "But.."

"She'll be doing it without me." Percy finishes, he drains his glass of wine.

Piper and Jason share a guilty look. "Will you be fine..."

Percy hiccupped "Without her? Most likely not, but my coping methods are astounding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Dionysis and congratulate him on his wine."

Jason looks horrified and Piper feels like someone just replaced her blood with ice-water.

She puts a hesitant hand on his shoulder "You don't seem to have the best coping mechanism."

Percy laughs merrily "Of course I do!"

Then he went, probably to find some other person willing to give him their glass of wine.

Jason slowly turns to Piper "Did you by any chance run into your mom today?"

Piper pales "You don't mean... What did she say to you?" she demands.

Jason gulps, looking down "She told me that Percy was in love and needed a push."

Piper stares at him.

Jason looks down, "We hardly talk anymore, me and Percy, I thought that talking about her would have gotten him to open up."

Piper looked murderous, "She played us. She meddled. She is so going down Thanksgiving dinner!"

Jason held her hand, choosing not to mention that if it weren't for Aphrodite's meddling they would have never married or even met.

Piper was delicate when it came to her mother, she blamed her for anything possible. Once, before when he tried to defend his inlaw, and used their marriage as an example. Piper nearly called off the marriage, convinced that this was a scheme. He talked her out of it pretty quickly...

**-A.C-**

She picked up at the third ring.

"Hello Annabeth?"

"Hi Athena."

"May I be a service?"

"Hmm, I just wanted to know what I should pack for our trip to Greece."

Athena sounded breathless "You mean, you'll go?"

I laughed, a funny sound, it was brittle and dry. "That's why I asked."

"Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be by tomorrow morning."

"Heartbreak doesn't heal overnight." Athena says wisely.

"Well, it's going to have to. I don't have time to spare."

"I'll email you what you'll need."

"Ok."

And that was that.

**-Somewhere Else-**

"You broke her heart." Athena accused as soon as Aphrodite picked up

Aphrodite snorts inelegantly "Actually, _he_ did."

"I didn't want you to bully her into coming."

"Then why did you ask me to help? Admit it, if you were truly against using the boy, the you would have never asked me for help."

Athena didn't answer.

Thalia and Artemis looked on expression of disbelief on their face. An onlooker, might think that they too hated men, but it wasn't like that. The Olympians all had a god-complex, Artemis being the most grounded. They believed that the end justifies the means when it came to those puny mortals. With the rare exception of a few favorites. Like, Annabeth and Percy.

But children, don't fear. You are forgetting the gods.

"ZEUS! YOU'RE WHINY BASTARD OF A SON IS THE REASON MY KID IS REDUCED TO A DRUNK INCOHORENT MESS!"

"WHAT? MUST YOU ALWAYS BLAME MY CHILDREN FOR YOUR DOWNFALL?"

The phone rings. Poseidon gets it, glaring heatedly at Zeus.

"Poseidon, please put me on speaker." Hades calm voice echoes.

He does so.

"Listen close, because I'll only say this once. IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT THE F**** UP, I'LL PERSONALLY HIRE A HITMAN TO TAKE OUT THE BOTH OF YOU."

Zeus rolls his eyes, unimpressed. Poseidon simply muses to Zeus "I told you he was running a mafia, there's no way he's so rich off some graves-"

Hades tempered flared but his voice was deadly-calm. "I run the world's largest eco-friendly mining syst-"

"Yaba yaba yaba. Ok, boomer."

The topic changed, their minds shifting to another problem. But all, Poseidon can think is why his favorite son had to fall for one of Athena's brainiaches.

**-A.C-**

_Hi! I know this text is out of nowhere, but I just want to let you know that I'm happy and moving on. I found someone and it's getting pretty serious -_

Annabeth hit backspace; her eyes narrowed in frustration.

Texting him would break everything she was working on. Luke and her were serious, but Percy didn't need to know. Hell, he probably didn't care.

She didn't need to let him know. But there was a certain a kaleidoscopic eyed girl waiting for news. She sent her a selfie of her and Luke.

Piper left her on read.

Annabeth tried her best to not get frustrated, Piper was a busy woman, she just- she missed having a friend she could talk to.

Luke waved at her from across the room. Annabeth grinned and pocketed her phone already making her way to him.

**-Percy-**

Far off, Percy buries himself in his work. He had to clean up his act, Annabeth was slowly catching up to him and soon she will be looking down at him and laugh a pitying laugh.

And he would let her, because she was Annabeth and Annabeth was always right.

She was also... always too good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me a comment :)


End file.
